Guide du Monde des Vivants
by Moona Neko
Summary: Matsuri Kudo, shinigami du passé, est bien perdue dans le futur ! Heureusement, Ichigo est là pour l'aider. Ichi/Matsuri
1. Voitures ?

**Auteur :** Soso-Kum

**Fandon** : Bleach

**Disclaimer :** Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo.

**Note de l'auteur :** Apparemment, j'inaugure la première fiction avec Matsuri Kudo, du jeu Bleach the 3rd Phantom ^^ Justement j'ai eu l'idée de cette fic en y jouant...Je trouvais que Matsuri allait bien avec Ichigo =)

* * *

_Voitures ?_

* * *

Il faut l'avouer, le Monde des Humains est vraiment peuplés de chose étrange. Pour Matsuri Kudo, tout est étrange cependant. Ces derniers temps, une chose en particulier attirait son attention. En effet, ce n'est pas rare quand elle voit des humains pénétrés dans des machines de métal, à l'odeur et au bruit horrible. Qu'est-ce donc ? Fujimaru, son frère jumeau, n'en savait malheureusement pas plus qu'elle. La blonde savait pertinemment à qui elle devait poser une telle question : Kurosaki Ichigo. Le rouquin était pour les jumeaux Kudo (plus particulièrement Matsuri) leur guide. Il leur apprenait ce qu'il y avait à savoir dans le Monde des Vivants, pour ne pas qu'ils se retrouvent un jour confronté à une situation délicate. Pour Matsuri, retrouvé Ichigo n'est pas difficile. L'ayant côtoyé de longues heures dans la salle d'entrainement de Yoruichi, la blonde connait sa composition spirituelle sur le bout des doigts. En ce moment même, le représentant shinigami se trouvait chez lui.

Arrivée à bon port, Matsuri toqua à la fenêtre du rouquin, qui se hâta d'aller lui ouvrir.

« Salut Matsuri, un problème ? demanda-t-il.

- Salut Ichigo ! J'ai une question à te poser concernant...Euh...Je vois avouer que j'ignore même comment ça s'appelle.

- Montre-moi ce que c'est. »

La blonde se pencha à la fenêtre, et désigna de son index le fruit de son interrogation. Ichigo mit quelques minutes avant de comprendre que son amie ne montrait pas une bouche d'égout mais une voiture, qui se trouvait juste à coté.

« Ca ? C'est une voiture.

- Une voiture ? A quoi ce sert ?

- A se déplacer rapidement.

- Pourquoi ca fait tant de bruit ? Et que ça sent si mauvais ? »

Calmement, Ichigo expliqua à sa camarade que le bruit était dut à toutes la mécaniques dissimulées à l'intérieur de la voiture, et que l'odeur venait de la combustion de l'essence. Matsuri ne comprit pas certains termes, que le rouquin dut expliquer du mieux possible. Quand enfin la blonde comprit à quoi servait une voiture, elle fit :

« Tu en as une, toi ?

- Non, je n'ai pas le permis.

- C'est quoi le permis ? »

S'en suivit une discussion tournée sur le permis, la carte grise, et tout le tralala qu'un adolescent de quinze ans pas passionné de voitures eut du mal à expliquer. Depuis ce jour, Ichigo Kurosaki ne voit plus les voitures comme avant.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ^^ Je vais tenter d'en mettre un nouveau tout de suite, sur le thème de la St Valentin =P


	2. St Valentin

**Note de l'auteur :** Oui, deux chapitres dans la même soirée, mais vu qu'on est la St Valentin aujourd'hui, bah je devais faire un one-shoot de la St Valentin !

* * *

_St Valentin_

* * *

Matsuri Kudo observait avec une certaine curiosité la petite boulangerie du quartier. Depuis quelques jours, elle était décorée de façon très étrange. Des autocollants de cœur étaient collés un peu partout, ainsi que des banderoles où était écrit en gros « St Valentin ». Pendant de longues minutes, la blonde a essayé de comprendre. Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que la St Valentin ? Elle voyait des groupes de filles rentrés dans des petites boutiques, et ressortir avec de jolis petits paquets dans les mains. Sa curiosité était piquée : elle devait absolument savoir ce qu'était que la St Valentin. C'est à ce moment précis, alors que la shinigami blonde tournait légèrement la tête, qu'Ichigo bifurquant à un carrefour entra dans son champ de vision. Aussitôt, Matsuri l'appela, tentant en vain d'attirer son attention. C'est seulement quand elle le rattrapa et tira sur sa manche que le jeune homme remarqua sa présence.

« Ah, Matsuri ! Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici, dans ton gigai en plus.

- Il n'y avait aucun hollow, alors j'ai pris une petite pause. Dis-moi, tu sais ce qu'est que la St Valentin ?

- C'est la fête des amoureux.

- En qui consiste-t-elle ?

- Bah, pour faire cours, les filles doivent offrir des chocolats aux garçons qu'elles aiment.

- Oh, je vois. Merci ! »

Et sans demander son reste, la shinigami du passé fila. Ichigo haussa les épaules, avant de reprendre sa marche.

« C'est...pour moi ? fit Ichigo, rouge pivoine.

- Bien sûr, pour qui d'autre ? »

Le rouquin, les joues rouges flash, ouvrit délicatement le petit paquet que venait de lui offrir son ami. Il découvrit alors une jolie boîte, décoré aux couleurs de la St Valentin, de chocolats aromatisés à la fraise. Matsuri, tout sourire, attendait une réaction de la part de son ami. Ce dernier la regarda, rougit d'autant plus en croisant son regard, et balbutia :

« Tu...Tu en as offert qu'à moi ?

- Non, à Fujimaru aussi ! »

Et là, tous les espoirs d'Ichigo Kurosaki s'envolèrent.

Fujimaru, quant à lui, se régalait des chocolats noirs que lui avait offerts sa sœur jumelle. Ce qu'elle ne saura jamais, c'est que cela engendra chez son frère des mots d'estomacs horribles.

Décidément, Matsuri Kudo aurait dû avouer qu'elle avait préparé les chocolats elle-même.

* * *

J'espère que le chapitre vous a plus ! Si vous ne comprenez pas le sens de la dernière phrase, sachez que Matsuri est une bien piètre cuisinière...


	3. Quiproquo

**Note de l'auteur :** Désolée, ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas posté ! Mais avec les cours, ce n'est pas facile. Heureusement, c'est les vacances ! :)

* * *

_Quiproquo_

* * *

Fujimaru Kudo avait décidé de profiter de son temps libre du mieux possible. Depuis quelques temps, il profite de ses pauses pour mettre son gigai, et aller taper la cosette chez Ichigo. Depuis, il est devenu comme un habitué chez les Kurosaki. Ainsi, quand il toqua à la porte ce-jour là, il fut chaleureusement accueilli par la plus petite sœur du rouquin.

« Oh, Fujimaru-kun ! Tu viens voir Ichigo ?

- Bonjour, Yuzu-chan ! Ouaip, j'viens voir ton frère. Il est là ?

- Oui, je t'en prie, entre. Ah, je ne sais pas si tu le sais, mais Matsu-chan est là aussi.

- Matsuri ? »

Le shinigami blond entra dans la maison, et retira chez chaussures. Yuzu lui offrit un joli sourire avant de regagner la cuisine. Fujimaru monta les escaliers, se demandant bien ce que faisait sa sœur chez Ichigo, et surtout, comment Yuzu la connaissait. Il était à deux pas de la porte de la chambre du rouquin quand il entendit des choses étranges.

« Oui, comme ça ! Vas-y Ichigo !

- Je fais de mon mieux, s'la première fois pour moi tu sais.

- C'est ma première fois à moi aussi, et je suis heureuse que ce soit avec toi. »

Les yeux de Fujimaru s'écarquillèrent. Que faisaient-ils ? Il colla son oreille contre la porte, et cru entendre comme des gémissements. Paralysé, il entendit la suite bien malgré lui.

« Matsuri, ne grimpe pas sur moi comme ça !

- Mais si, c'est plus drôle tu ne trouves pas ?

- Finalement, ouais, ca va plus vite !

- Vas-y, enfonce-la ! »

Le shinigami blond recula, horrifié. Mais enfin, que font-ils ? Fujimaru savait Ichigo et Matsuri assez proches, mais à ce point-là... ? Ne voulant pas en entendre plus, il dévala les escaliers en courant, si bien qu'il trébucha sur ses propres pieds. Il arriva en bas la tête la première. Yuzu, alertée par ce bruit, se précipita vers le blond, qui murmurait des choses étranges.

« Matsu...Matsuri...Matsu...T'es...T'es plus pure...Matsu... »

Yuzu appela son père qui, en bon médecin (ou pas) ausculta le blond directement. Il ne détecta pourtant rien de grave chez lui, et conclut que c'était dû à sa chute dans les escaliers. Fujimaru, traumatisé, quitta la demeure des Kurosaki les yeux toujours écarquillés.

« Hey Matsuri, tu n'en ferais pas un peu trop ? On ne fait que jouer la Wii tu sais ? s'enquit Ichigo.

- Je le sais bien, mais c'est tellement amusant ! J'aimerais rejouer à Wii Party avec toi Ichigo, j'ai adoré jouer au labyrinthe ! »

* * *

Ca fait longtemps que j'avais envi d'écrire ce chapitre ! Le pauvre Fujimaru est traumatisé à vie x) Bon, j'ai fais un peu de pub pour la Wii, mais c'est le meilleur truc que j'ai trouvé ! Pour mieux comprendre le chapitre, il serait mieux que vous ayez Wii Party ^^


	4. White Day

**Note de l'auteur :** Wouah ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas posté ici, veuillez m'en excuser ! J'espère que ce petit chapitre vous plaira ^^

* * *

White Day

* * *

Dans le centre-ville de Karakura, Ichigo et Matsuri se promenaient tranquillement, ressassant leurs souvenirs du moment où ils s'étaient rencontrés. Le rouquin se souviendra toute sa vie de la shinigami blonde l'ayant été à battre un groupe de hollow et a envoyé quelques Plus à la Soul Society. C'est même à ce moment qu'ils avaient fait la rencontre de Shiyo. Tout sourire, les deux amis ne voyaient pas le temps passer. C'est alors que Matsuri aperçut un chiot, sa petite tête dépassant du carton dans lequel il était. Elle s'approcha doucement du petit animal, et caressa tendrement sa tête. Le petit chien se mit à lécher sa main avec affection, ce qui eût pour effet de faire rire la jeune demoiselle blonde. Cette dernière lança alors à son ami :

« Il est si mignon ! Que fait-il dans un carton ?

- Ses maitres ont dû l'abandonner.

- C'est horrible, qui voudrait abandonner un chiot aussi adorable ?

- Il y a des personnes qui ne se soucient pas de ce genre de chose. »

Faisant la moue, Matsuri donna une dernière caresse au petit chien puis se redressa. Elle passa rapidement son chemin, sachant que si elle se retournait, elle craquerait et prendrait cet adorable animal avec elle. Ichigo avisa alors une pancarte affichée sur la vitrine d'un magasin. Le lendemain, ce sera le jour du White Day, et le rouquin ne sait toujours pas quoi offrir à son amie. Après tout, elle lui avait offert des chocolats (délicieux cela dit en passant), il devait donc lui offrir quelque chose qui avait dix fois plus de valeurs que ces sucreries...

« C'est vrai ? Il est vraiment pour moi ?

- Bah bien sûr, pour qui d'autre ? »

Matsuri Kudo poussa un cri de joie quand Ichigo lui tendit une laisse, au bout de laquelle le chiot était accroché. Il lui donna ensuite un petit sac, où se trouvait une gamelle, quelques jouets, une petite couverture et plein d'autres choses pour s'occuper du bébé chien. Ce dernier portait justement un magnifique collier, possédant une plaque encore vierge.

« Il faudra aller la faire graver, lorsque tu lui auras trouvé un prénom.

- J'ai déjà trouvé. Strawberry.

- Strawberry ? Fraise, en anglais ? »

Réalisant la chose, Ichigo Kurosaki rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Malgré tout, il y avait un truc qu'il n'avait pas prévu...

« Ichi-nii, tu devrais aller sortir ton chien !

- Je te le répète Karin, il n'est pas à moi. »

Le représentant shinigami aurait dû y penser. Matsuri vivait actuellement chez Urahara, avec son jumeau, Shiyo et...Yoruichi. Chien et chat, ça ne fait pas bon ménage.

* * *

Pauvre Ichigo, il doit finalement garder le chien chez lui...=P Le prochain chapitre sera sûrement un peu plus romantique :D


	5. Jalousie

**Note de l'auteur :** Et voilà un nouveau chapitre =P Un soupçons, ça fait de mal à personne :D

* * *

_Jalousie_

* * *

« Au lycée ? »

Répéta Ichigo Kurosaki, incrédule. Matsuri hocha vivement la tête, les yeux pétillants. Jamais il n'aurait cru que son amie ressente l'envi d'aller au bahut un jour. Lui-même, s'il pouvait l'éviter, n'y mettrait jamais les pieds...Quoi que parfois, c'est sympa de retrouver sa bande de pote sur le toit de l'école, afin de partager leur déjeuner. Bon, il y a Keigo qui braille, Mizuiro qui envoie des sms, Inoue qui mange sa nourriture bizarre, Tatsuki qui se vante de ses derniers résultats au karaté, Uryû qui se plaint et Chad qui ne pipe mot mais à part ça...C'est sympa ! Il n'osait même pas imaginer ce qui allait se passer s'il emmenait Matsuri au lycée. Keigo, Mizuiro et voire Chiruzu tenteraient de mettre le grappin sur elle, et Tatsuki allait l'assaillir de questions quant à sa relation avec lui. Mais quand il croisa le regard suppliant de la blonde, il ne put tout simplement pas refuser...

« Wouaaah Ichigo ! Où as-tu dégoté une aussi jolie fille ? »

S'écria Keigo, les yeux gros comme des assiettes. Matsuri se senti rougir, alors qu'elle bataillait encore avec le nœud du col de son uniforme. Finalement, Inoue lui vint en aide, au grand damne des garçons de la classe qui étaient ravis de la vue que le décolleté leur offrait. Un attroupement s'était formé autour du rouquin et de la nouvelle, qui était assaillit de questions :

« C'est quoi ton prénom ?

- T'as un portable ?

- T'es vierge ?

- Tu aimes le karaté ?

- T'es célibataire ?

- Ichigo est ton petit copain ?

- Tu viens d'où ?

- T'es bi ? »

Ichigo grogna, mal à l'aise pour son amie. Cette dernière observait les garçons qui tentaient vainement de lui faire la cours avec une certaine incrédulité. Les humains n'ont jamais pas les mêmes manières que les Shinigamis ! Quand Ichigo fut bousculé par un lycéen, il perdit son amie de vu tant elle était submergée par des jeunes hommes venu quérir son attention. Matsuri, quelque peu embarrassée par ce flot de questions et de garçon, recula vivement, les joues rouges. Le Représentant Shinigami s'approcha de Matsuri, et entoura jalousement ses épaules avec son bras. Les élèves lancèrent sur le rouquin des regards étonnés, amusés ou jaloux. La blonde ne pipa mot, beaucoup très gênée pour faire sortir le moindre bruit de son gosier. Ichigo l'attira hors de la salle, et la voix de Keigo s'éleva :

« Ichigo est jaloooux ! »

Pour toute réponse, il se reçut un violent coup de poing de la part du jeune Kurosaki, revenu sur ses pas pour faire taire son camarade une bonne fois pour toute. Oui, il était jaloux, et alors ? C'est interdit ?


End file.
